1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the supply of power to a device when a power on/off command is input. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus that protects a device by waiting for several seconds before supplying power (or stopping the supply of power) to the device after a power on/off command has been input. Also, the present invention relates to method that is performed by the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abruptly supplying power or stopping the supply of power to many devices may damage them. For example, when the power of a computer is turned off, the supply of power to peripheral devices (e.g. a hard disk) typically stops. However, the actuator of the hard disk continues to rotate towards a parked position due to the force of inertia. As the rotation of the disk gradually decreases, the actuator continues towards the parked position where it is secured and protected against shocks and vibrations. However, if a user turns the power on again before the actuator is parked, the rotation of the disk increases to a high speed. As a result, the actuator or the head of the actuator may contact the hard disk and severely scratch the surface of the disk.
Abruptly supplying or stopping the supply of power can also damage various electronic components such as capacitors. Specifically, if power is turned on while a capacitor is discharging, an instantaneous current abruptly flows through the capacitor and may damage the capacitor. A similar problem can also occur when power is turned off immediately after power is turned on.
In order to prevent the damage to hard disks mentioned above, an operating system for computers has been provided that parks a hard disk by using a special parking program, and the parking program is executed when a user activates a computer shut down function. However, unless the user knows about this function and actually activates it before turning of the computer, the hard disk can still be damaged.